Son of Jedi
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Born the child of Jedi Consular Madeline Fenton and Jedi Guardian Jackson Fenton, Danny is trained to be a Jedi. But how will he fare in the Clone Wars?
1. Chapter 1

_*****I still own nothing to do with either Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Danny Phantom!*****_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 _A Galaxy in turmoil! The Jedi and their Clone army struggle to fend off the Separatists and their army of Battle Droids led by Count Dooku and his second in command, General Grievous!_

 _Having been cut off from many Jedi in the Outer Rim, the Republic struggles to gain a foothold in order to launch a counter attack, while thieves and slavers are free to go about their dastardly business all across planets such as Tatooine and the like! But on an Outer Rim planet known as Earth, there are two Jedi Masters who fight to protect the planet along with something even more precious to them._

* * *

"Mom! dad! Hurry, Danny's hurt again!" cried an adolescent girl with auburn hair and blue eyes.

Rushing to see what was wrong were the girl's parents. Her mother was a woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties, early thirties, but was really in her forties. She had shoulder length auburn hair, purple eyes, pale skin, and was wearing red lipstick. Her choice of clothing was a strange set of robes that looked like what a Japanese samurai would wear if he were also taught the ways of a Xiaolin monk. They were primarily brown with white beige markings here and there, and she had a silver cylindrical object clipped to her belt.

Alongside her was a man who seemed to be quite portly with more muscular arms. However, his legs were ridiculously stumpy. He had a slightly more tanned complexion, black eyes, and black hair that was greying on the sides and back. His choice of clothing was similar to the woman's, and yet different at the same time. He wore a brown bodysuit with white and brown armor over it. On the left shoulder pad was a maroon colored symbol that resembled a Phoenix of some sort. Like the woman, he had the same cylindrical object clipped to his belt. Only his was black in color and had a crescent guard where the knuckles would be, making it look like the handle of a pirate's sword, but without the blade.

"What happened this time, Jazzy?" the man asked.

"Danny was beat up by bullies again! I tried to help him, but I didn't stand a chance!" informed the now named Jazz.

Upon closer inspection, the man could see that his daughter had a few bruises as proof of her claims. Clearly, the kids who did this to his little girl had no regard for the feelings of others.

The woman was already kneeling by an unconscious little boy that looked like he was two years younger than Jazz. He had black hair that spiked forward, pale skin like his mother, and was a little short for his age. He was covered in bruises and small cuts likely from rocks, and his left eye was swollen shut due to a black eye.

"Jack, hurry and go get the first aid kit and the bacta patches!" the woman ordered.

"You got it, Mads!"

As Jack ran off to get the aforementioned items, Mads or Maddie, began using the Force to heal her youngest child. You see, she and Jack were the only two Jedi Masters in the order to be married with the approval of the majority of the council. But they decided to remain stationed on Earth to raise a family before the Clone Wars began.

Maddie is the strongest Jedi Consular to ever be trained by the order, having been taught in the ways of the Force by master Yoda before Dooku went rogue. And Jack is the most powerful Jedi Guardian to ever live, and the only Jedi to have taught himself all he needed to know. His legs also used to be longer, but after an incident on Geonosis, his legs needed to be amputated and replaced by the only cybernetic prosthetics available at the time.

And while this did make use of his primary saber style difficult, he's adapted it to work with his now stumpy legs and massive upper body strength.

But once the Clone Wars began, the two Jedi Masters have been struggling to both protect the planet from the Separatists and raise their kids at the same time. Especially since a Sith Lord stationed himself on this planet, making the task all the more dangerous.

But hey, it's a difficult job, but someone's got to do it.

In just the span of a few minutes, Maddie had finished healing the more serious bruises and was now scanning her youngest child to make sure he didn't suffer any blunt trauma that could give him brain damage. Fortunately, it seemed he wasn't going to have anything worse than a mild headache. Nothing a bit of ibuprofen can't cure.

"I got the kit, Mads! How's Danny doing?" Jack asked, having returned with a small box.

"He'll be fine after a bit of rest, and a lot of TLC. He's going to need it at the rate things are going." Maddie replied.

She opened the kit and began to apply medical cream to Danny's cuts, making the boy wince in his unconscious state. It broke the family of Jedi's hearts to see the youngest member of their family in such a state.

She and Jack weren't blind. They know why their son is beat up by the resident kids of Amity Park. Their son is just like them; he can use the Force. Meaning that if he wanted to, he could learn how use it and quite possibly become a Jedi.

But here on Earth, learning such things isn't as easy as it should be. There are quite a few people who are afraid and prejudice those who are Force Sensitive. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were fine since Jazz can't use the Force while the two Jedi have been protecting this planet and its people. But Danny was easy prey for children in his age group and older.

It was tough on Danny when it came to making any friends, especially since most of the people in this town treated him like the town pariah. Even Jazz got hurt just trying to protect her little brother.

Once Maddie had finished bandaging the last of Danny's cuts, the boy began to groan as his eyes cracked open.

"What happened…?" Danny asked tiredly.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Mom…? How did you get here?" Danny asked, clearly confused.

"Actually, your sister is the one who brought you to us." Jack explained. "Those bullies really roughed you up good this time, eh sport?"

Danny shuddered as he remembered the horrible beating he got from those bunch of mean older kids. He had no idea why they don't like him. Even that boy with glasses and the black haired girl with purple eyes didn't want anything to do with him. It saddened Danny to know that he couldn't make a friend, no matter how hard he tried.

Seeing and sensing their child's depression, Maddie wrapped her son in a warm hug so he wouldn't feel so alone.

She honestly knew how her son felt. Growing up in the temple with the rest of her clan, the Rowdy Rhinos, had been a real challenge for Maddie. She had social issues that made things very difficult for her to make any friends, and she had been very lonely as a result. Things started to get better for her when Yoda took her as his next Padawan, but I'm getting off track here.

"Don't listen to those bullies, Danny. You are my precious baby boy, and they just don't realize how special you really are." Maddie whispered comfortingly.

Danny just hugged his mother back, glad that he was at least loved by his family. It helped him feel like he really belonged in this crazy, mixed up world.

The boy yawned and began to rub his eyes in exhaustion. Today's crazy events had really worn him out, and he could really use a nap. Maddie noticed this, and smiled as she immediately knew what was wrong.

"Come on, sweetie," she said, picking up her son. "You must be exhausted."

Normally, Danny wasn't one to take naps, but at this point he was too tired to care. He just let his mom carry him up to his room, and tuck him into bed with his stuffed Womp Rat, Charlie. After one last yawn, Danny fell asleep as he curled up under the covers.

"Sleep well, Danny. Mommy loves you." Maddie whispered, kissing her son on the forehead.

She left the room, leaving the door open a crack, and headed off to her room to try and meditate on the Force. She sat down with her Lightsaber in her lap, and closed her eyes as she felt the living Force surround her. It always helped her relax when she got stressed out because of the war, because she could release her pent up anxiety and stress without hurting anybody.

She could even feel the Force in her child. He certainly had a very high Midichlorian count. Even higher than most other Jedi before him, besides Anakin. If Maddie had to wager a guess, her best estimate would be somewhere around 17,000. Maddie herself has a count of around 19,000. Almost as high as Anakin's count.

But at the same time, she could feel a very dark presence in the Force that was fast approaching the planet. But it didn't feel like Count Dooku's, or that of his apprentice. It felt dark, but also very familiar.

" _This is very troubling. I must speak to master Yoda about this right away!"_

And so, Maddie broke from her meditative trance and immediately ran to the Comm room. She quickly turned on the machine, desperately hoping that her master would be able to get this message in time.

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile…*****_

* * *

Out in the deep reaches of space, a dark and evil looking single man ship was making its way towards the planet Earth. And driving this ship was a hooded figure that seemed to be quite creepy. The only things on him that were visible were a white goatee, and a pair of sickly yellow eyes.

 _"I don't understand why I'm being sent out to apprehend a brat instead of fighting on the warzone. I'm a Sith Lord, not a babysitter!"_

A communicator that was built into the ship's dashboard began beeping, getting the figure's attention. A hologram of a second figure, whose face was hidden by his cloak's hood, appeared above the communicator. All we can tell from this hologram is that the figure appears to be elderly.

"Remember, Darth Plasmius, you are to bring the Force Sensitive child in to be converted to the Dark Side. You may use whatever force is necessary to accomplish this, but the child must remain alive! Do not fail me, Plasmius!"

"Yes, my Master." Plasmius replied.

"Don't underestimate your opponents! They are two of the most powerful Jedi Masters ever to be created by the order! And as such, their child holds great power that could easily dwarf your own, given enough time and training!"

Plasmius' eyes widened in understanding. Now he knows why he was chosen specifically for this particular mission. No mere bounty hunter could kill two Jedi Masters. And not LIVE, at least. Even the infamous Cad Bane would be hard pressed to survive.

"I see… it shall be done! Plasmius, out!"

The hologram faded out, and Plasmius smirked in a most evil fashion.

" _Killing two Jedi and converting their Force Sensitive brat to the Dark Side. What better way to spend a Saturday afternoon?"_ Plasmius thought to himself.

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile, back on Earth…*****_

* * *

Maddie and Jack were currently standing before a hologram of a Clone Captain under their command. Unlike most of his brothers, this Clone, known as Edward, was born with a third eye in the center of his forehead. He was patrolling the planet Hoth, but was within communication range so they could speak with Yoda should the need arise.

"I don't know if I can get a signal to Coruscant from here, but I'll try to make contact. Standby…" Edward said.

The image phased out as the Clone Captain attempted to make contact. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife and make a donut out of it!

"Maddie, do you really think that a Sith is in this sector of the galaxy?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but it might not be a bad idea to have a couple of extra Jedi around for backup. And if anyone would know what to do, it's my old master." Maddie replied.

They waited for a few minutes before a hologram of the old Jedi Master appeared.

"Madeline, Jackson, good to see you both, it is. Doing well your children are, I hope." Yoda said in greeting.

"It is good to see you too, master. I wish I could say that this was just a friendly chat, but I'm afraid that i have very disturbing news. Earlier today, during meditation, I felt a dark presence in the Force approaching this planet!" Maddie explained.

"Count Dooku?" Yoda asked.

"I don't think so, master. This was a Force Signature that was even darker than Dooku's, and whoever it is clearly has more power than me and Jack. I don't think we have the strength to take them on alone!" Maddie replied.

"Send reinforcements immediately, we will! Hold this Sith off as long as possible, you must!" Yoda instructed. "Something most troubling, I sense in the Force. Be on guard at all times, you must."

"Yes, master. We'll try to hold down the fort as long as possible." Maddie said with Jack nodding in agreement.

The hologram faded out, leaving the two Jedi Masters in a state of confusion. What would the Sith want with a planet like Earth. There really isn't much here of any value. Unless…

Their eyes widened in parental fear. The Sith would only come to a place like Earth if there were people who could be turned to the Dark Side. People like…

Danny!

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's all I got for this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy this story. As of right now, a pairing has not been decided yet. But if you have a suggestion, feel free to let me know in the reviews. I'm thinking of using an OC that's a Force Sensitive slave girl that Danny saves later on, but I'd honestly like to hear your ideas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_*****I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!*****_

* * *

 _ **Dark Lord Strikes**_

* * *

Back on the planet of Coruscant, master Yoda has just brought the rest of the Jedi Council up to speed on Maddie and Jack's present situation involving this unknown Sith. Needless to say, just about all of them were concerned about this new information.

"An unknown Sith heading straight for Earth!?" Plo-Koon asked in shock and horror.

"Could it be that Sidious has finally come out of hiding and is now actively fighting in the war?" Aayla Secura asked.

Yoda thought about this for a moment. Despite being light-years away from Earth, he could just faintly sense that Force Signature that his former Padawan had told him about. And while it was certainly darker than that of Count Dooku & Asajj Ventress, it was nowhere near as dark or powerful as that of Darth Sidious.

"No. Darth Sidious, this dark Jedi is not. But known to us, they are not." Yoda said.

"In any case, they will need backup before it's too late. But there aren't very many Jedi that we can spare." Mace added.

Fortunately, it would seem as though Yoda has a solution.

"One Jedi, there is. Send her to Earth, we must! Go with her, I will!"

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile, on Earth...*****_

* * *

Back in Amity Park, things were quite peaceful at this time of day. Danny had just woken up from his nap, and was now with his mother at a local farmer's market to pick up a few things. But upon seeing all of the hateful glares directed at him, Danny couldn't help but try and hide behind his mother while holding her hand tighter.

Maddie silently sighed at this. She hated how the ignorant people of this neck of the galaxy could hold so much prejudice toward people and things that they don't understand or can't control. It sickened her just how much they seemed to despise her child.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Danny." Maddie said.

"I'll try, mom." Danny replied.

"No. Do, or do not. There is no try." Maddie said in a slightly stern voice.

"But how do I do something if I don't try to do it?" Danny asked.

Maddie opened her mouth to answer, but failed to form any words. Why is it that younglings always have to ask the questions that are the most difficult to answer?

"Uh, I honestly have no idea. But master Yoda sure says it a lot." Maddie replied honestly.

"What is Master Yoda like, anyway?" Danny asked.

Maddie smiled as she recalled several fond memories of her time as Yoda's Padawan. Memories that she was more than happy to share with her son.

"Well, he's a kind Jedi and is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. He can be quite stern sometimes, but he means well." Maddie explained. "He taught me everything I know about using the Force and Lightsaber combat. In fact…"

Maddie led Danny to a clear spot in the park, and unclipped her Lightsaber from her belt.

"I think it's time I gave you a few lessons."

She knelt down, and handed her Lightsaber to her son. Danny held the device in his hands as if it were a fragile piece of glass. He was always amazed when he watched his parents spar in mock duels, as they appeared to be in a great big dance.

"When do I get my own?" Danny asked.

"Sweetie, having a laser sword doesn't make you a Jedi." Maddie said.

"But it gets me one step closer." Danny fired back.

Maddie just smiled and shook her head. Sometimes it was very hard to tell who her son takes after the most.

"True enough. Now, the ignition switch is up near the top of the…"

Maddie didn't get the chance to finish as she quickly dodged her Lightsaber's orange blade.

"WHOA! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT!" Maddie yelped.

But Danny wasn't listening. He was too busy trying to hold the thing steady, but it kept wobbling in his hands. Fortunately, Maddie knew what the problem was, and immediately helped her son.

"There's a button on the side that will adjust the blade length to your height." Maddie explained.

She pushed the button, and the glowing orange blade of her Lightsaber shrunk down to a more manageable size for Danny. The boy gave the weapon a few experimental swings and nodded as he felt that he had a basic grasp of how to hold it. Maddie then walked a few feet away, and picked up a few rocks using the Force.

"Okay, Danny, we're going to start with a simple training exercise. I want you to close your eyes, and reach out with the Force to sense these rocks. When you feel one coming toward you, deflect it with the blade." Maddie instructed.

Danny just nodded and closed his eyes. He waited for his mother to throw the first rock so his training could begin.

He didn't have to wait long. By the time Maddie had thrown the first rock, Danny had swung the Lightsaber he was using, and sliced it clean in half. This continued for a good ten minutes, and each time the boy struck, his movements subconsciously got better and more refined.

Needless to say, Maddie was certainly impressed. She never thought that her son would already have such a strong grasp of the Force.

" _I'd better get his Midichlorian count checked first chance I get."_ Maddie resolved.

But she suddenly tensed as she felt the Force shift dangerously.

" **Danny, look out!"**

Maddie managed to tackle her child out of the way just in time for a stream of concentrated lightning to shoot right past them! Thinking quickly, she took her Lightsaber back from Danny and readjusted the blade length. While she may be stronger with the Force, Maddie is certainly no slouch when it comes to Lightsaber combat.

"Danny, run! Go get your father! Hurry!"

Danny didn't even try to argue, and ran back home as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

 _ **Maddie's POV.**_

* * *

As my son ran for home, I turned back to where the Sith was hiding. Obviously, subtlety isn't this guy's forte, unlike Dooku. I took up the first stance for Form V, and flared my Force energy as a way to show that I wasn't about to back down.

"Alright, Sith, come out and face me! I know you're there already!" I called in challenge.

I know that my chances of survival against a Sith of this power level were slim, but I had to try and stop them. Stepping out of the underbrush with Force Lightning sparking in one hand, and an active red Lightsaber in their other. Since a white beard was visible from the cloak this Sith is wearing, I can at least tell that they're a man.

"Who are you? And what do you want with the Earth?" I asked.

This Sith cackled in response, and for one reason or another, his voice sounded eerily familiar. I just can't place it.

"Maddie, you haven't changed one bit. You always were far too serious during your time as a Padawan." said the Sith.

"How do you know my name, Sith?" I asked.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me. Perhaps it's time," the Sith reached up and removed his hood. "We get reacquainted."

I gasped as I instantly recognized this man. He may have gotten older since our days as Padawans, but I'd recognize that white hair and those now sickly yellow eyes anywhere.

"Vlad Masters…!" I growled.

"My name is not **VLAD!"**

I had no time to brace myself as the man before me threw me back with a powerful Force Push. It caused me to break through two trees before stopping at the base of a rock.

"AND IT'S NOT VLAD MASTERS EITHER! That ship has sailed!" he growled. "I am now part of something even greater than your pitiful Jedi Order! I am now Darth Plasmius; Sith Lord and destroyer of all Jedi! And you made me this way, Madeline…"

I was confused by what he meant by that, until I remembered the day of mine and Jack's wedding. Vlad was the only one of my friends who didn't look happy for us. And now that I think about it, that must be when he started to turn to the Dark Side.

"I realized that day that you can't afford to let ANYONE get close to you. Not even those you care enough about to consider spending an eternity with." Vlad ranted. "All I ever really wanted was your love, Maddie! I ONLY WANTED YOUR LOVE, AND WHAT DO I GET? AN INVITATION TO WATCH AS YOU CHOOSE TO MARRY SOME FAT TUB OF LARD INSTEAD OF ME!"

"Vlad, you have to understand, I only saw you as a brother at the time." I explained while getting back up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I drove you to the Dark Side!"

Vlad just cackled in response as he removed his cloak, revealing black colored armor with red accents under it.

"Ah, you see? NOW you choose to apologize! Because I'm a threat to your precious Jedi Order. Well now…"

Vlad got into the first stance of Makashi.

"It's time for you to die!" he declared.

He then charged, and our blades clashed. The fight has begun.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Just so you all know, I've set up a poll in regards to the story. So, be sure to vote! That is all.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
